<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamless under the Night Sky by artiowyvern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974892">Dreamless under the Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowyvern/pseuds/artiowyvern'>artiowyvern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I litteraly have to invent Aegis and Magia's personality be kind, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bringing KH into FFXV expect it to be a little weird, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Verum Rex (Kingdom Hearts), We have to save Sora, the peace treaty happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowyvern/pseuds/artiowyvern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozora is on a mission, and as he travels worlds, he ends up in Eos with a plan to complete said mission.</p><p>Prince Noctis begins his journey to meet with his lovely but not loved fiancée, his fate sealed by a political marriage and travelling along with the very person he is in love with but can't even dream of confessing to. But when, with his crownsguards, they meet with an odd trio of hunters, his journey take an unexpected turn and his life is tangled with a conflict that goes way beyond the destiny of his own world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm mainly playing with some ideas about Yozora and FFXV, I might even go a bit over the top lmao. But hey ! That was Fanfics are for lmao. </p><p>Also friendly disclaimer I'm not a native english speaker so I might do mistake, I don't have beta so don't hesitate to point my mistakes so I can get better lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the starless night sky, the street lights of Insomnia were highlighting the city bright as daylight. The city name was well deserved. From the top of the towers of the Citadel, three figures, strangely yet unnoticed, were watching over the city. One adjusted their hat on their scarlet hair and hummed. “It’s funny how they seem to have reached a good level of technology but still have a rather ancient architecture style.”</p><p>One other of the silhouette, bulky with short black hair and wearing glasses, come to his side. “It’s elegant, this city have a lot of personality. They still didn’t develop their technology as much as our own society did, thought.”</p><p>The third figure joined them, standing in between its comrades, and spoke flatly. “From the informations I have been able to gather before we arrived, they use some sort of magic crystal to power the whole city and they were able to exploit it to develop a high level of technology and industry compared to the remaining of their world. Seemingly they developed all of it from simple magic.”</p><p>The two others nodded in understanding and the redhead smirked. “Sweet, almost feel like home. We will be able to blend into the mass, I like that.”</p><p>The one wearing glasses sighed “Magia, please, you seem a little bit too excited, we are not here for tourism.” He then raised his head toward the third, eyes landing on the tall, slim figure with dark rooted silver hair. From this side, he could only see one of his heterochromatic eyes, the astonishing red one. “So Commander, our target isn’t here right? What’s the plan?”</p><p>The Commander Yozora gave him a side glance, the red iris felt like seeing through his soul. “Unfortunately, Aegis, we seemingly landed on the wrong side of this world. The person we are looking for his on another continent. But…”He handed him a newspaper.“It seems like the prince of this country is supposed to leave soon to celebrate his wedding on the other continent.”<br/>Aegis narrowed his eyes. “And we care because…?”</p><p>Yozora stared at him with both eyes. “Read the paper, Aegis.” And so he did.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Direct road to what we are looking for, and by the best guide we could dream of.”<br/>Yozora’s lips curled slightly. He refrained to show his excitement but if he was being honest with himself, it feels like his hearts was swelling with a warm feeling of hope. “Let’s get moving guys.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Noctis grunted as he pushed the car alongside Gladio and Prompto under the scratching sun of the desert.</p><p>This day could not possibly go worst. Not only he was forced to an arranged marriage, but his dad’s dear car let them down just on the beginning of their journey to his so not wanted fate. With a sudden burst of anger, he stopped pushing the car and took one step back.</p><p>“Fuck that shit. I’m not doing this anymore.”</p><p>Gladio stand upright and gave him an exasperate look, which Noctis answered with a glare of his own and before could even utter a word Prompto come between them, addressing the Prince. “Come on Noct, we can’t stay here, you know that.”</p><p>Noctis stared at his blonde friend, always cheerful and trying to uplift him and their friends. He envied that, and he loved Prompto for the carefreeness he brought him, so, oh so different from Gladio and Ignis who would always remember him of his status. For all the love and trust he had in Gladio and Ignis, he knew Prompto wasn’t by his side by duty. His eyes softened at the thought.</p><p>The sound of the car door opening and closing and Ignis was by their side. “Stop fighting you two. Let’s try to see if someone could help us, it would be convenient to not have to push the car all the way to Hammerhead.”</p><p>Noctis sighed and dropped on the ground, leaning is back against the regalia.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio was trying to get the attention of the few cars passing by while Noctis and Prompto were resting. Noctis was giving a side glance at his friend, spread out on the asphalt. He had abandoned his jacket long ago, leaving him in a tank top and displaying his finely muscled arms. Noctis eyes lingered on the blonde’s collarbones and the curve of his neck, he absent-mindedly thought his so pale skin would easily turn red under the sun. He then moved to his face. Inking on his retinas the delicateness of his features, the shape of his nose, the color and shape of his lips slightly parted as he breathed and how his long, dark lashes delicately curls. He wished he had time to count his freckles. He felt his face heating up and adverted his eyes. He was glad anyway, if asked, he could blame it on the sun.</p><p>Just as he did, a new car passed by them and Gladio sighed in despair. But soon they could hear the sound of a slowing motor and the other car stopped a few meters ahead of them. Noctis stood up, calling Prompto to imitate him, as three men get out of the car.</p><p>A short man, slim and wearing what looked like white pants and a black uniform jacket that Noctis didn’t recognized came close to them. He was a redhead, a very bright red, with surprisingly clear yellow eyes partly hidden under a black hat et removed as he reached them. His features were delicate and like nothing Noctis have seen before. He have seen, as a prince, his fair part of people, from all ethnicities of all over Eos, but he couldn’t figure out where this person was from. But Noctis knew in his core he couldn’t be from Lucis.</p><p>“Hey pals, looks like you could need a hand there.” The stranger smiled. “What’s the matter ?”</p><p>Ignis got out of the car, standing in front of the stranger, partially hiding him from Noctis view. Or more like hiding Noctis from the stranger view, as his guard reflex pushed him to, Noctis guessed, especially with when said stranger seemed so odd. “Thanks for stopping. Our car has a breakdown, we need to find a garage, do you think you could help us.”</p><p>The man gave a look at the regalia, seemingly judging of something before his eyes were on Ignis again. “Yikes, breakdown in the desert, sound like troubles. Hopefully it’s nothing too serious, would be a shame to broke a car like this one.” He smiled “We sure can help. I have a cable in the trunk, with some effort we can pull your car with ours to the next station at least.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ignis nodded “That is very generous of you. Hammerhead isn’t too far, we will be there soon with your help.”</p><p>Their savior gave Ignis a smile as bright as day, teeth shining under the sun and eyes closed and gave the advisor a pat on the shoulder. Ignis tensed at the sudden unexpected contact but didn’t had time to react as the hand was away from him as fast as it reached for him. “Your welcome pals, I will get that cable and I’m coming back. Talking with my friends too, we will help you push that fancy car of yours.”</p><p>They waited for him to be out of range to reunite.</p><p>“Are you sure this is safe ?” Gladio asked, especially to Ignis as all eyes were on the silhouette leaning over the other car, hand movements showing he was in the middle of an explanation with his friends.</p><p>Ignis adjusted his glasses on his nose. “If you don’t want to push the car by yourself all the way to Hammerhead, yes. Don’t worry, it will be only about few hours. Nothing too bad can happen. And if something happens, we all trust you skills, and ours, prince’s shield.”</p><p>Gladio huffed and mumbled under his breath and Noctis giggled while rolling his eyes. He knew somewhat Gladio was flattered by the compliment. The stranger was opening his trunk and two other men got out of the car. They had a good look on the three men approaching and Noctis’s breath got caught in his throat.</p><p>One of the men, walking close to the redhead, was tall with wide shoulders wearing a shirtless jacket letting his muscular harms in full view. With that, loose combat pants and black leather boots that was making him looks like a brawler in contrast with the redhead’s skintight outfit. It also was a weird contrast with his face, serious grey eyes behind glasses and a stoic expression that reminded him a bit of Ignis himself. His features still looked young despite the seriousness and the black, short cut hairs.</p><p>But what really had caught everyone’s eyes was the third man. His frame was alike of Noctis’s, and his clothing very unlike what they used to see in the Kingdom of Lucis. But what really was attracting the eye was his the man’s face and hair. The darks roots that turned into silver hairs shining under the sun like the surface of the moon, locks falling straight on his cheeks and over his eyes. And what eyes. Noctis had rarely seen people with heterochromia iridium in his life but he sure never seen as stunning as the ones of the stranger before. A right eye of a blue as deep as the sea and  the left of a dark shade of red. And it felt like the eyes were piercing through his soul. Unable to hold this incredible gaze, he avoided his eyes. Noctis furrowed his brows. Outside of the hair and eyes, the stranger face looked somehow familiar in a way that rubbed Noctis the wrong way. They all looked few years older than their group.</p><p>As a whole, the trio seemed entirely odd, like unfitting in the scenery. Not only for their outfits, which were unlike anything Noctis was used to see in Insomnia, but there existence as a whole seemed almost unreal. Probably because they seemed to be foreigners, Noctis thought, as what he assumed from the redhair before and trying to get ride of this feeling of uneasiness settling in his guts.</p><p>The same redhead, still smiling, introduced them. “My name is Magia. And here are my friends, Aegis.” He gestured to then tall man with glasses. “And Yozora.”</p><p>Noctis tasted the unfamiliar inflection on his tongue and the blue and red eyes were immediately on him, but it was Prompto who addressed the Lucians interrogation. “Doesn’t sound like a name coming from here.”</p><p>“Because it’s not.” Simply answered Yozora. Voice deep and tone flat.</p><p>“Hum.” Prompto shifted. “I’m Prompto. And there are Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you” Said Aegis. “Let’s move this car now.”</p><p>They managed to attach the cable at the front of the regalia and Yozora asked Magia to drive their car. The redhead said as asked, fixing the other end of the cable to the back of the trio’s car. It was a pretty dusty yellowish white car, which, once more didn’t felt quite fitting with the group of men. Noctis put that thought aside as Ignis sat behind the wheel of the regalia and the others were taking place around the car. Gladio and Aegis went to push the car from behind, hands on the trunk, while Prompto took the right side, gripping the car around the wing mirror and Noctis mirrored his position on the left wing. Yozora was behind him, one hand on the trunk and on hand on the back door, close to Gladio.</p><p>The sound of an engine starting and the Regalia slowly started to move. Noctis stretched his muscles for the upcoming effort but sighed when the weight of the car seemed to have incredibly decreased with the help of two more pairs of arms and another car towing their own. With how easier it now was to move the regalia, they for sure could reach Hammerhead before the end of the day, even if they were towed at a slow pace.</p><p>They were silent except for a few grunts of effort and it felt awkward. Noctis eyes slided to his right, landing on his blond friend, on the muscles of his arms worked with the effort, how they rolled under the fair skin that started to redden, as he expected. He swallowed. He then gave a kick glance behind and noticed one of their saviors, Yozora, staring at him with his honestly beautiful yet disturbing heterochromatic eyes. Noctis avoided those eyes, turning his head forward again.</p><p>“Thanks again for helping guys.” As expected it was Prompto who took initiative to break the ice. “Sorry if I’m invading or anything, but I’m curious, you aren’t Lucians right? I mean Yozora told us about his name but the three of you seem kinda foreigns.” He gave them a look, small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Indeed”, Noctis recognized the deep voice of Yozora coming from behind him. “The country we are coming from his far away however, you would definitely not know about it.” Noctis frowned, about to ask about it, how would it be a country in Eos he doesn’t know about ? But Yozora kept going. “But we are in Lucis for some time now. We just come back from Insomnia.”</p><p>“And what are you doing in Lucis ?” Ignis gave a look to Noctis, and the prince realized his words came out in a pretty rude way. “Hum… I mean, are you working or anything…” He looked backward and his face must have been panicked because the silver haired man simply chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah you can say we are here for work, we are hunters. But it’s complicated honestly.”</p><p>“You guys are hunters !” Prompto gave them an enthusiastic expression. “So cool !”</p><p>It was Aegis turn to chuckle. “Aren’t you a Crownsguard ? That sound cooler to me.”</p><p>Four heads with wide eyes turned to him in disbelief, almost stopping for a moment, and his comrade scoffed, starring straight at Noctis with his out-of-this-world eyes. “Come on, Prince of Lucis, you didn’t really thought you could travel your own country without at least some people acknowledging you.” His smile was thin but unmissable, as much as the amused spark in his irises.</p><p>Ignis sighed. “I guess we can’t be helped.”</p><p>It took them some time, but eventually the lines of the sign and stores of Hammerhead started to stand out in the horizon and Noctis heard Gladio whisper a “finally”. He could only agree with his shield. His body was sore from the effort and the sun, and he would give his crown for a nap.</p><p>They freed the regalia from Magia’s car to push it the rest of the way toward the garage, joined by Magia himself after he parked his own car.</p><p>A young, pretty blonde woman came to them, introducing herself as Cindy the mechanic. Her outfit was showing a lot of slightly tanned skin and Noctis could understand why. Not even talking about the scorching heat of the desert of Leide, coupled with the burning warmth of the engines she was dedicating her life to, but she was simply beautiful and held herself radiant with confidence and pride. Noctis guessed it was what she needed to be taken seriously as a woman in this profession, but seeing her now, he could hardly believe anyone would call her skill into question.</p><p>Noctis looked at Prompto and could tell he was sharing Noctis opinion on Cindy. However unlike Noctis, Prompto had a spark of not-really-innocent interest in his eyes, and the prince felt a pressure in his chest at the sight. He averted his eyes.</p><p>Once they were done, the prince and his friends went back to Yozora, Magia and Aegis who were chatting few meters away. Noctis smiled to them when they caught their attention. “Once again, thank you for your help.”</p><p>Magia waved his hand as for sweeping his thanks away, with his usual smile. “I can’t say it was a literal pleasure, but it was close enough. Even thought if I’m being honest, y’all letting me all by myself in the car was pretty boring”.</p><p>Noctis scoffed and behind him Gladio proposed to invite them for dinner. “All our money for the journey went into fixing the regalia Gladio.” Ignis told them.</p><p>“Not like I want to order the prince around, but I’d say we definitely deserve a treat.” Magia kept smiling “And I’m not offering you to steal our work but if you need some gils there is bounty hunts to take at the restaurant.”</p><p>Noctis turned to his friends. “We need to earn some money anyway.” They all nodded and Noctis smiled turning back toward the trio. “So lets’ do that. You will wait for us for dinner, right.”</p><p>“For sure.” Yozora smiled slyly. “It would not be treating us if we were to accompany you. So good luck.”</p><p>Like that, the Lucian quartet walked toward the restaurant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought about it. And what you think about Magia and Aegis lmao, I have to built their personalities from basically their disgn and if it's actually a pretty good way to base they personality from it's kinda tricky lmao. Anyway see ya later. </p><p>Tbh I'm note that satisfied with ending  the chapter here but what comes next would be a way too long part to put everything in the first chapter. I hope you liked it anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still tiptoeing with some expression and ways to write lol, don't hesitate to point thing that could be improved. Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio was seated at a table, fairly away from the counter and the other patrons. They had ordered drinks and Takka, the owner of Hammerhead’s restaurant, gave them a strange look but didn’t comment when he served their drinks. In the end, they didn’t blend as much as they thought they would. And even less than what they wished they would. They couldn’t be helped, Yozora thought, after all he and Magia weren’t really discreet.</p>
<p>“The least we can say is that was unexpected.” Magia said, putting his hat down on the table and giving a curious look at his drink.</p>
<p>Yozora smiled slightly. “I didn’t plan to make the contact this early, but I won’t complain.”</p>
<p>“I would.” Aegis crossed his arms and leaned back on the cushioned seat. “Now we will need to find an excuse to tag along with their trip to Tenebrae.”</p>
<p>“I think we can work this out pretty smoothly, let’s just befriend them tonight.” Magia said with smile stretching his lips like always, making it like it was as easy as breathing.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about that. May I remember you they are the Prince and his guards.” Yozora leaned on back of his seat. “As much as they seem to have their guard down, they are trained fighters and definitely aren’t naïve. Even if we aren’t after their prince physically, they might catch we expect something by following them.”</p>
<p>Yozora was cautious to kept his voice low in the restaurant, hyper aware of the presences around them, and made sure they couldn’t be heard by any curious ear.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have gone with them for the hunt. We could have had a good view on their fighting style.” Aegis pointed.</p>
<p>“But they would have seen ours. Not only they could have caught on us just pretending to be hunters, but mostly they would be highly suspicious about my and Yozora’s fighting skills. People on Eos able to use magic can be counted on the fingers of one hand, and I believe restrained to mostly people in the entourage of the Caelum bloodline.”</p>
<p>“Such as Crownguards.” Magia nodded even if Yozora’s intervention wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>Not only this but this world probably weren’t supposed to have mages as powerful as Magia was, outside the king draining the crystal’s magic itself probably. But even there, an elemental mage with Magia’s amount of power certainly didn’t existed in Eos.</p>
<p>They kept silence for a moment before Aegis address the Commander again. “Don’t hit me to bring this up Yozora, but I still think there would have been an easier and… more direct way to get to person we are looking for.”</p>
<p>Magia leaned on the table, casually resting his cheek on his closed fist, but the new sharpness in his eyes told Yozora all he needed to know. The redhead was listening carefully. Yozora narrowed his eyes, glancing at his friends and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m not here to put salt on my wounds. You both know I can’t travel worlds as easily as <em>they </em>can, especially while taking people with me. I need a connection, turns out the connection available is here. You know what I mean. Beside, at least I know exactly what to do to get to the person I need. Or at least I can get their attention.”</p>
<p>Aegis sighed. “Twisted plan, Commander.”</p>
<p>Yozora smirked at the flatness of his tone, knowing his friend wasn’t much serious and taking no offense in his words. He knew Magia and Aegis would follow him to hell, whatever hell it would be, and back even if he don’t ask them to.</p>
<p>“And I guess the non-physical way to try to reach them is still unsuccessful.” Magia hazarded and Yozora shook his head. </p>
<p>“It seem we don’t travel that realm the same way. I’m stuck into the same place, and they travel too fast. Also I can’t help, my heart there is running after two hares and I can’t possibly get any.”</p>
<p>“Hum…” The smile on Magia’s lips grew bigger and a mischievous spark lighting in his eyes. “Aren’t you starting to run after a third one?” Yozora gave him a blank look and he chuckled. “I mean I know your inclination into saving princesses and princes from their terrible fate but don’t you think you should focus?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything.” The silver-haired man mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yet. I know you better my dear.” He took a sip of his drink, eyes playful and still on Yozora’s heterochromatic ones.</p>
<p>Aegis frowned. “Don’t you dare. Commander.”</p>
<p>Yozora rolled his eyes. “We will shake this world quite a bit anyway.”</p>
<p>Aegis looked like he had something to add but the door of the restaurant opened with the loud and cheerful voice of Prompto, the young blonde Crownsguard, invading the place. He was followed inside by his smiling prince, then the advisor and the shield. They gave a quick wave to the trio but headed straight to Takka to get their reward. Once the money exchange done, they walked in their direction.</p>
<p>Yozora moved to the end of the large couch, next to the window. A quick glance outside told the silver haired man it was pretty late in the evening. The sun was quickly setting , flooding the desert with a golden light.</p>
<p>The blond guard slid by his side with a smile, followed by Noctis and Gladiolus, the two guards squeezing their precious prince between their bodies, and Ignis sited next to Aegis.</p>
<p>“Look at them ! As fresh as a daisy. Not even a single drop of monster blood on their clothes.” Magia mocked. Yozora could only see the Prompto fidgeting and Ignis giving him an unreadable glance before Aegis gave a slap at the back of the mage’s head.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like a douche, idiot.”</p>
<p>Magia held his head while giving a death glare to Aegis and Yozora let out a deep sigh. “Please don’t mind him, he get comfortable with people way too easily.”</p>
<p>Prompto covered his lips to refrain a laugh and Noctis hummed “That’s fine.”</p>
<p>They ordered to Takka and get quickly served, Yozora, Magia and Aegis thanking the prince and Crownsguads for the meal. In the middle of the meal, Ignis attacked with questions the three of them knew would be coming.</p>
<p> “So the three of you left your home country to become hunters in Lucis? How did that happen ? Hunter’s way of life isn’t really the most stable one.”</p>
<p>“Yet hunters are many and needed.” Magia answered with a satisfied smile. “But mostly we can travel the country and earn our living.”</p>
<p>“So you guys just travel around?” Prompto asked with honest curiosity, crossing his arms on the table and blue sparkling eyes bouncing between the three men.</p>
<p>“More or less.” Aegis answered. “Magia and I mostly follow the commander around.” He made a head movement toward Yozora.</p>
<p>Four pair of confused eyes stared at him and Yozora internally cursed Aegis to refocus the attention on him. His functions weren’t supposed to be brought on the table like that. Gladiolus frowned, leaning over the table to watch him. His piercing amber eyes scrutinizing the self-proclaimed hunter.</p>
<p>“You were in the military?” Yozora nodded at Ignis question, the royal advisor furrowing. “And a ranked officer not less… This is quite… unexpected.” The officer shrugged.</p>
<p>The prince’s shield brows furrowed further, darkening his irises “So what, are you on a mission?” Yozora shook his head. “But you aren’t on duty? Don’t tell me deserter or something.” There was a hint of barely hidden anger in his voice and Yozora thought it wasn’t very surprising coming from someone like him. Gladiolus seemed as straight as an arrow and for someone growing up to be the future king’s protector there were no doubt he would be breaking any traitor’s neck with his bare hands.</p>
<p>From what he learnt in Insomnia, the whole Amicitia family dedicated their existence to protect the member of the Caelum bloodline they were assigned to at a very early age, and their eldest son, Gladiolus himself, were destined to become the leader of Crownguards like his father, shield of the king, is. No wonder why loyalty to the rulers would be a big deal for the man. Yozora erased a smirk before it had the chance to grow on his lips. Someday Gladiolus probably will spare with Yozora’s own shield, and the silver haired man was lowkey expecting the clash.</p>
<p>“Let’s call it a lay-off for operational reasons.” The shield arced a suspicious brow so Yozora clarified. “It is hard to be an officer serving my country when there is no more country to serve.”</p>
<p>The revelation dropped on a flat tone cast a chill over the table. The prince and his guards tensed and the prince’s shield averted his eyes. Even if not explicitly said, they obviously understood what he meant, and there were not many this that could destroy a country to the point its army is dissolved.</p>
<p>Magia and Aegis took in the act, the redhair wearing a nostalgic expression while looking by the window and the brunette closing his eyes and crossings his arms on his chest as if he was trying to chase bad memories. They didn’t need to give each other any stare or sign. They had made up their alibi, build up a whole background to their hunters characters and now they were perfectly burying themselves in their lie. Even if ‘lie’ was actually a big word to describe the story. It was rather an arranged truth, based on a real pain. And a real tragedy.</p>
<p>“War didn’t spare us.” Magia muttered under his breath, but still loud enough to be heard, his attention still directed to the view he had from the window, the desert on its last minutes of light matching with his irises.</p>
<p>It seemed to effectively lower the mood once more and bring an awkward atmosphere, but at least Yozora knew that even if the Lucian party obviously wanted to know more about the hunter’s ‘country’ they wouldn’t dare to ask for now.</p>
<p>“What did the mechanic said about your car?” Aegis skillfully redirected them toward a new topic and Ignis jumped at the chance to lighten the atmosphere with it.</p>
<p>“Cindy told us it would be ready tomorrow afternoon if she works on it all night. “</p>
<p>Magia turned his head to face the group. “How nice. It would be a shame to be late to your own marriage, your Highness.”</p>
<p>Yozora noticed Noctis fidgeting on his seat, clearly uneased by the new turn the conversation took. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes. Was the young prince in an engagement he wasn’t happy about ?  Yozora wasn’t an idiot, obviously the marriage was arranged, and part of the terms of the peace treaty between Niflheim and Lucis, but he had expected Noctis to be if no excited at least content. Especially as he was to marry the Oracle of Eos and not a member of the Imperial family, if they had anyone suited for a marriage anyway. And from the pictures he saw in newspapers in Insomnia, Noctis fiancée was one of the most beautiful and elegant young women he ever seen. They would look perfect and regal sat on a throne next to each other, and by the time Noctis would succeed his father it would be up to the two of them to make of the war a distant memory and the foundation of a diplomatic relationship between the kingdom and the Empire based on fraternity. Yozora could picture it perfectly. Better than Noctis, seemingly.</p>
<p>It was Prompto this time who took on distracting everyone from the matter brought on the table by Magia, noticing the distress of his friend and saving him from a situation he definitely feared to be tangled into. Yozora didn’t miss the glance full of relief the dark blue eyes gave to the blond.</p>
<p>“What about you guys? Where are you planning to go?”</p>
<p>“Tenebrae, actually.” The commander spoke. “We have a matter to attend there.”</p>
<p>“Really” The blond tilted his head. “So we are heading to the same place ?”</p>
<p>Aegis acquiesced. “If we don’t lose our way, yes.”</p>
<p>“I guess we will be crossing each other way in the next few days then.” The other man with glasses said.</p>
<p>“You guys could follow us.” They turned their attention toward the prince who proposed this with the most genuine expression. Yozora saw his shield furrow and the advisor pinching his lips in a thin line but ultimately Gladiolus and Ignis said nothing. “If you’d like of course.”</p>
<p>“This is more than we would have dared to ask. It will be a pleasure to travel with you.” Yozora said. Magia then adding “We wouldn’t want to disturb thought. Isn’t this trip supposed to be your stag party?”</p>
<p>Noctis shook his head “This is the least we can do. Beside, like Prompto said, we are going to the same place. I have no issue with showing you the way, it’s not like we gonna in the same space all day lon anyway.”</p>
<p>Yozora meet his comrades gaze, the spark of satisfaction was barely there in Aegis’s eyes as he kept his neutral expression. On the other hand the yellow iris were shining in silent jubilation, lips twitching as he refrained a smile.</p>
<p>Yozora turned his attention toward Noctis “That’s a deal then, thank you. I hope we will be able to at least untertain you.” He smiled to the prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis woke up sweating and breathing harshly. He sat up in the bed and put a hand on his aching head. It was still dark behind the curtains of the caravan they had decided to spend the night in. It was still the middle of said night. It was silent inside. Prompto was curled on his side of the two-places bed he was sharing with Noctis in the back of the caravan. Ignis and Gladio were silent, each taking one of the bench seats, sleeping deeply.</p>
<p>Noctis stood up, he needed some fresh air, he couldn’t breathe. He made his way silently through the caravan and carefully opened then closed the door to walk outside, with a glance to his guards to make sure he didn’t wake them up. He let out a deep sigh, welcoming the fresh air of the desert’s night, contrasting with the suffocating heat of its day.</p>
<p>When he stepped down the three steps to the dirt floor and raised his eyes. He meet with the sight of Yozora. He was sat on a chair between the Lucians’s caravan and the one occupied by the hunters. He has his arms resting on his tights and head raised toward the sky. Yozora was bathed in the moonlight, his silver hair shining and his breathtaking eyes glowing. His fair skin was tainted by the silver light curling on his relaxed features. Both peaceful and beautiful, he looked perfectly fitting in the scenery.</p>
<p>Noctis took a step forward, his boots crunching the rocky floor in a muffled sound and the blue and red eyes where immediately on him. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to disturb you…” He apologized softly.</p>
<p>Yozora shook his head, silver locks dancing around his cheeks. “No harm done.”</p>
<p>Noctis hesitated, the one-of-a-kind stare still on him, before grabbing the backrest of a plastic chair. “May I join?”</p>
<p>The other man gestured him an invitation and Noctis moved his chair close to Yozora’s one, speaking low in order to not disturb their friends inside the caravans “Troubles sleeping?”</p>
<p>Yozora followed his every moves with his eyes, humming. “No more than usual. What about you?”</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t miss the redirection of the conversation toward himself, but didn’t say anything about it. “Actual troubles. I’m the kind of person who usually can sleep like a log about everywhere… But not for the past few weeks…”</p>
<p>“Nightmares?” Noctis shrugged and nodded a bit, eyes wandering the horizon dived in darkness before landing back on the hunter. He had turned his body toward Noctis, back leaning against the edge of the chair, and crossed his legs. His body language telling the prince he was attentive and open. “I know some things about nightmares myself.” A tiny smile stretched his lips but Noctis could see a bit of sadness behind his eyes. He still was keeping his usual composure anyway. “I do wonder, however, what could perturb the Lucian prince’s sleep.” He tilted his head. “The peace treaty perhaps?”</p>
<p>Noctis averted his eyes, letting them get lost in the dark again. There were nothing he could clearly distinct in the desert. He leaned, posing his elbows on his knees and his chin coming resting on his intertwined fingers. “No. Not exactly… Not the treaty itself.”</p>
<p>“The marriage then.” Noctis nodded. “I can only imagine. Being forced into a political marriage at such a young age…”</p>
<p>The prince frowned “I mean, I will do whatever is needed to do in order to bring peace to my people, to preserve the ones who didn’t suffered from the war yet and help the victims to rebuild themselves… That’s my duty. But I’m being honest with myself. I had wished I could marry a person I had chosen.”</p>
<p>Ignis would scold him if he knew he was talking about his… weakness of will. Well, he would if he ever knew about his doubts at all. This was the kind of things he couldn’t confide in Ignis or Gladio. They would tell him it was his responsibility. Like he didn’t already know about it. It wasn’t like he was trying to escape his terms of the treaty or anything. He just wanted to ease the weight on his heart. However as a prince, there should be no room for doubt in his mind. Probably they all tend to forget Noctis was barely out of high school. Obviously he could not talk to Prompto either. How could he talk about his heartache with the very person his heart was aching for?</p>
<p>Still, it shouldn’t be a reason enough for his tongue to untangle so easily before a stranger. There were simply something about Yozora who put him at ease. He felt, weirdly, comfortable with the man. Listened somehow. Yozora was an outsider, completely detached of the conflict that was ravaging both Noctis’s country and his life. But Yozora also knew war, a completely different one he assured, and could understand him. Someone neutral, ready to listen to him without judgment or bias. It was something he never had. Or at least never during such a crucial turn of his life. Suddenly he felt glad for this encounter.</p>
<p>Yozora gave him a knowing look and Noctis thought he would comment more on the matter as he opened his mouth but instead the man closed his lips after few seconds and leaned his head back, eyes turning toward the stars once again. “Insomnia is so full of lights all night long, do you ever get to see the stars?”</p>
<p>Noctis followed his gaze, turning his attention toward the sky too. Darkness of blue and purple dancing in the infinity pierced by bright little lights. It remembered him of the camping nights with his friends. Or better, nights spend outside alone with his father, the king telling him the tales about the astrals while pointing at the starts. The whole universe before his eyes. That made two breathtaking sights for the night.</p>
<p>“No. You would never get a chance to see them like that.”</p>
<p>“I used to live in a big city too. After we left our country, I felt like I discovered what the sky looked like again. When I look at it, it makes me think about people I cherished.”</p>
<p>Noctis detached his iris from the sky and set them on Yozora who’s own eyes didn’t left the heavenly vault. There were an emotion in those bicolor eyes. Something deep, a longing from the deepest of his soul. Something Noctis knew too well. “You were in love.”</p>
<p>“I still am.” He still didn’t looked at Noctis</p>
<p>“Was it… Did the war…?”</p>
<p>Yozora hummed “One of them, yes. I lost the other one to fate.”</p>
<p>As the hunter kept staring at the sky, Noctis felt a squeeze in his hurt thinking about the pain to lose not one, but two lovers. He didn’t dared to ask if they both died, but as Yozora caught his stares, he smiled slightly, warmth in his eyes, and Noctis felt like his heart missed a beat at the unexpected sight.</p>
<p>“When our country was destroyed, the ones of us who remained had to fly away to other countries. I actually hope to meet one of them at your wedding.”</p>
<p>Noctis straighten. He had heard his marriage with Luna would be a celebration in all of Tenebrae, that people from Niflheim, Lucis and Accordo would gather to feast over the newly achieved peace and the blessed union of the meant to be True King of Lucis and the Oracle. Only now Noctis figured out this could be a day of reunions for families and friends separated by the conflict between the two nations. Of course people wouldn’t come only for him and Lunafreya.</p>
<p>A new kind of guilt took place in his chest as he thought of how he was agreeing to this with bad grace. The end of the war was a relief, a moment of happiness, the light at the end of the tunnel for so many people. How could he be acting like a difficult child about it when so many were expecting this treaty?</p>
<p>“I truly hope you find them.” He smiled to Yozora. “So this is why the three of you travel across Eos? Finding people you have been separated from?”</p>
<p>“Kinda.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other silently for a moment. Noctis had a billion questions burning his lips but didn’t dared to break the tranquil atmosphere. He didn’t understand the feeling of familiarity he had with Yozora, but he wasn’t sure he really cared. The prince knew it wasn’t something he should feel toward someone he meet less than twenty-four hours before, but he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>Something shifted between them and suddenly Yozora stood up. “I will sleep. You should get some rest too. Goodnight, Noctis.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight…”</p>
<p>He followed with his eyes the form of Yozora disappearing behind the door of his and his friends’s caravan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yozora has been staring at the night sky with the hope this sight would ease the screaming pain in of his mourning heart. The pain was constant, dull and his hurt felt like sobbing hidden behind his ribcage, deprived from one of its part. But tonight the pain was stronger. The having a part of his heart ripped apart and screaming at its missing piece like a wolf howling to its unreachable astral lover.</p>
<p>As he was sat on a plastic chair next to their shelter a little distant from the slipping town, staring at the billions of diamonds shining on the gloomy drape of the night, he placed a hand on his chest like an attempt to comfort the painfully throbbing organ. In the vast vault, his pupils looking for a world, a place, <em>someone</em> in particular.</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected to have his sorrow moment interrupted by an insomnia crisis from the Lucian prince, but he wouldn’t complain about the welcomed distraction. He probably talked a bit too much, he knew it, but by the end of their conversation he felt calm and relaxed, and the pain had faded away. So when he stood up to give his good night to the prince, he felt at peace.</p>
<p>The former officer stepped inside the caravan, welcomed by the slight warmth of body heated air. On one of the couches, Aegis was lying silently, chest moving with a regular breathing. He had immediately claimed the couch when they paid for the night, leaving the bed to him and Magia arguing that he would not sleep with ‘Magia rolling in is sleep and you being so still you look like you’re dead’.</p>
<p>He walked, soundless, toward the back of the caravan and was welcomed by the view of the red haired mage, supine on his side of the bed, arms behind his head and leg crossed, addressing a mischievous smile to the silver haired man with his red locks, freed from his hat, spread on the pillow, showing off the aggressive color like a beacon in the night.</p>
<p>Yozora sighed slowly before lying on his back next to his friend, joined hands lying on his stomach and staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“You will regret it.”</p>
<p>Yozora turned his eyes toward Magia, carmin and blue meeting with the glowing yellow. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“I bet you will”</p>
<p>“Don’t bet on my misfortune, would you?” Magia scoffed.</p>
<p>“Alright boss. Do what you wanna do I guess. Eventually they will find out anyway.”</p>
<p>Magia turned on his side, ending the conversation, and Yozora stared at him for few seconds. Yozora knew his comrade wasn’t mad but didn’t approved him being so eager to bond with the prince. No matter how playful the mage acted, he was as serious as Aegis or Yozora himself when it came to this mission.</p>
<p>He ended staring at the ceiling again. When finally he closed his eyes, he dreamt of traffic lights and tall buildings and someone calling his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. I'm trying to spin a mystery lmao, do you have some ideas on what Im planning ? &gt;:3</p>
<p>Also, I have to say it, I have a lot of fun with Magia. I think it shows lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me FOREVER to write this chapter. It is moslty a transition chapter but with some important things going on.<br/>So I have been confined for 3 weeks now but I wasn't quite right in the mood to write lol. But I managed to finish the chapter anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the waves crashing gently on the sand soothed his mind as he stand eyes closed on the beach. He had removed his shoes, holding them with one hand, and memories assailed him as he was standing still, feet buried in the clear sand, warm grains slipping  between his toes. Turquoise eyes opened on a similarly turquoise water.</p>
<p>Riku could picture himself, younger, playing on the beach of the island with Sora and Kairi, laughing, smile big and eyes full of stars. The three of them thirsty for adventure before heartless, nobodies and keyblades were involved. Nowadays, as he slowly drifted toward adulthood, he was all by himself. He have been alone before, or separated from either Kairi or Sora, but every time it has been by choice. After Ansem took control of him, he did put distance between himself and his friends to protect them from his own  darkness he had yet to tame. But he was still able to keep an eye on them, help them when they needed. Sora especially, as keyblade wielders, Riku have always been by Sora’s side since he woke up in Twilight Town. Sora might not always have been aware of it, but he was there. He wanted to protect him, and Kairi, more than anyone else. But now it was different.</p>
<p>For one year now, Sora disappeared and Kairi have been asleep, looking in her heart a way to bring Sora back. And Riku was all alone. Of course there were still Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Terra and Ventus. They all were by his side and still chasing heartless as keyblade wielders, with Axel, Roxas and Xion occasionally helping. The three of them with Isa lowkey being forced by the other to have a normal way of life in Twilight Town. Riku did agree to this, after all the struggled they went through they deserved to know what being a teenager actually meant. There were people other than wielders who helped too. In Traverse Town, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Sid were doing their best to help. They were restless and never failed to lift Riku’s fighting spirit up. The friends Sora made in the worlds he visited as well. If they couldn’t travel worlds, they would always tell either himself or the other fighters of light  stopping by their world about anything they could know about Sora or heartless and nobodies attacks. However, all the researches remained fruitless so far.</p>
<p>Some had said Sora was likely dead, but no keyblade wielder was about to give up on him. They knew best how a heart can remain. And Riku was sure they could find Sora. Whenever Riku could not physically look for him, he was exploring the realms of dreams. The power Riku had developed during the Mark of Mastery exam never left him, as well as his bond with Sora. Riku was Sora’s protector, his guardian, one of his spirits, and always would. And every time he closed his eyes his heart would leads him in a bright city of tall buildings by night time. Ever since the first dream he had of this city, he knew it was his bond to Sora bringing him here, then he knew he didn’t completely lost him yet.</p>
<p>At first, he had thought it was Illusiopolis or San Fransokyo, but quickly he came to understand it was a place completely unknown to him. He haven’t seen Sora yet, but he was certain it was about him. It had to.</p>
<p>Riku took a deep breath, the salty air of the sea invading his lungs. He wanted the three of them back here again. Bring Sora back, walk with him, feet in the warm water, holding hands instead of racing this time. Maybe he would confess. He would probably be rejected, in a very kind way because it was Sora, and Sora would not want to hurt him. But it wouldn’t really matter. After so long being separated from him, Riku knew he had to. As well as telling him he would never allow him to risk his life this way again. Riku needed to let his heart speak, truly expressing his real feelings for the one who was more than a friend.</p>
<p>An alarm broke the sound of breaking waves and Riku stopped to give a nostalgic stare to the ocean to fish his Gummiphone from his pants’s pocket. The screen lighted up on a message from the king. He was asking him to come back to the castle to discuss unusual things happening in a world and might need a keyblade master to go and investigate.</p>
<p>Riku locked the device and put it back in his pocket. His days off, or rather his moments of calm, were rare and short, but he was glad he made all the way to his island. To their island. And before living he promised to himself, for his next visit, he wouldn’t be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis smiled, few meters behind Prompto who were standing straight, camera before his face and snapping the beautiful landscape of the desert in the early morning. Noctis couldn’t see his smile but he easily guessed it. In his wildest dreams he would come behind the blonde and circle his arms around his waist and kiss his neck. But the prince was well awake and not close to do what he wanted to.</p>
<p>Suddenly a flash of red hair snuggled close to the blonde and took the camera from his hands. Prompto protested slightly but ultimately let Magia claim the device. Noctis chuckled. He hadn’t expected letting the three hunters travel with them also meant they would tag along on a morning walk in the desert. But Noctis figured he didn’t really mind.</p>
<p>Magia was obviously the mood maker in the group. Sly and making himself easily comfortable with people but always attentive not to push anyone’s boundaries and respect them. No need to tell Prompto quickly became his favorite person to tease. The prince could also easily tell the man was very smart, and thinking he used to be in the military, Noctis had no doubt he have been a formidable officer.</p>
<p>The complicity he had with the other two was also amazing to witness, especially with Aegis. The man always seemed too serious but most of the few smiles he was having were because of the redhead. Aegis definitely seemed to be someone whose trust was hardly earned but his two companions definitely getting through  the man’s hard shell and making his friendliness shows off. In counterpart it was clear Magia and Yozora had Aegis’ loyalty. A loyalty that, the prince was sure, could rival his Crownsguards’.</p>
<p>But if Aegis could joke with Magia, they both seem to held Yozora in high esteem and  they were definitely a mutual respect between the three of them. It was hard however to think Yozora used to be the two other’s superior. Yozora looked very young, but he definitely must has been older than what Noctis expected, same for Magia and Aegis.</p>
<p>The redhead was currently rummaging through Prompto’s gallery as Noctis finally decided to approach them “How is that you have so few pictures of yourself?”.</p>
<p>Prompto passed a hand in his hair, slightly embarrassed as he kept an eye on what was Magia watching. “It’s hard to get selfies with this kind of camera. Also there is much more interesting things for me to snap than myself.” He chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. You need to make good memories for you but also for other. That’s no fun.” Magia turned his head toward the prince, finally noticing him. “Hey Noctis! Come here, stand by Prompto I gonna take a picture of you two”.</p>
<p>He then took a few steps back and Noctis and Prompto looked at each other awkwardly. Then the blond smiled to his prince and closed the distance between them, sliding an arm over his friend’s shoulders so naturally it took Noctis slightly aback. Prompto smiled to him so brightly Noctis knew his cheeks would be flushed. He put his harm on Prompto’s back to reciprocate the embrace, fighting to not let his hand slide on the curve of his lower back and smiled back at him.</p>
<p>For a few seconds he was lost in his own bubble before being brought back to earth by the sound of the camera immortalizing this moment of closeness with his secret crush. Prompto let go of him and jogged toward Magia to look at the picture. Noctis watched carefully as the blonde’s brows raised and his eyes widened slightly, irises sparkling as a soft smile stretched his lips.</p>
<p>He joined Prompto and leaned over his shoulder to watch on the screen of the camera. On the picture, the blonde was wearing his usual, big toothy smile while looking at the lens. Noctis on the other hand was wearing a subtle smile, all eyes on Prompto and staring at him like he was seeing stars for the first time. Noctis backed off, a bit embarrassed even if his friend seemed completely oblivious to the situation. However he noticed Magia giving him a knowing look. The prince bit the inside of his cheek and avoided the stare. “I’m going back to Hammerhead, Cindy should be done with the car soon.”</p>
<p>He started to walk to the direction they came from and Noctis heard Prompto calling him and asking to wait as he was trotting his way behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cindy was indeed done with the car at almost noon. After an early meal the four Lucians went to meet with the mecanic, she was looking happy as ever behind the wheel. “Here you go guys.” She got out of the car, leaving the keys on the contact and the three Crownsguards rushed forward toward the vehicle. Cindy chuckled before approaching the prince. “By the way Noctis.” She gave a side glance at the trio who were the Lucians’s new buddies and Noctis eyes followed hers. The three were chatting by their own car, Magia was sitting on the hood and facing the two other, seemingly relaxed. “They aren’t part of you guards, right? Why do you have them around?”</p>
<p>“We are just showing them the way to Tenebrae. They are hunters actually.” Cindy frowned at that. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“What are their names again?”</p>
<p>“Yozora, Magia and Aegis. They are travelling the country actually.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know them Noctis, I should at least have heard of them before.” The prince frowned, but Cindy spoke before he could. “Look, prince, not like I’m not trusting your judgment but just be careful.”</p>
<p>“I will, don’t worry. And I have my friends close. Just, don’t tell the others about them okay? Trust me.” She nodded, still a look of worry on her pretty face and raised her arms in a move of surrender.</p>
<p>“You do your way your highness.” She patted him on the shoulder and wished him good luck. The four Lucians took a picture around the newly fixed regalia on Prompto’s demand, Cindy taking the picture for them.</p>
<p>Noctis looked at his friends, grinning and feeling happy for a reason he couldn’t quite place. This road trip might be his last privileged time with Prompto, Gladios and Ignis and even if it barely started, he didn’t wanted it to end any time soon. However, he know, bitterly, their journey was just a matter of days.</p>
<p>“Are we ready to go Noct?” Ignis asked him and the prince nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m going to let the others know.” He gestured, his thumb pointing at the hunters behind him and the royal counselor went back toward the car to help the other Crownguards gathering their stuffs.</p>
<p>On the other hand the prince of Lucis walked toward the three hunters who turned their heads toward him. Yozora smirked at him and Noctis smiled back. “We are ready to go, you guys follow us.”</p>
<p>“Are we going to drive all the way to Galdin Quay?” Aegis asked and Noctis shook his head.</p>
<p>“We gonna stop by a chocobo post for the night, it actually have us making a detour but we don’t want to arrive too late in the night at Galdin Quay.”</p>
<p>Magia smiled. “Okay, let’s hit the road then.”</p>
<p>Noctis turned back to his father’s car  as everything was now ready, getting his seat by Gladio’s who grinned at him.</p>
<p>The Regalia’s engine started and they left Hammerhead behind, heading south, followed by the hunters’ old looking car. The atmosphere was quite light in the car, way more than when they left Insomnia. Ignis did removed the hood of the car and they were enjoying the sun on their faces and the wind in their hair. Prompto was joking and trying to take pictures of the landscape, unable to sit still,  between  Gladio’s and Ignis’s teasing.</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t even took a nap, simply smiling and taking part in conversations, and he didn’t missed the side glance and smirk Gladio gave him over his book. Leaning over the car door and looking behind, the prince could see the car following them at its own pace. Only now Noctis noticed Ignis was driving slowly to allow the hunters to keep up with them, and he wondered if it was the real reason they decided to stop for the night instead of going all the way to Galdin Quay.</p>
<p>Soon enough, scorched dust moved on to trees getting closer form each other with every miles traveled and then the landscape turned into a dense forest.</p>
<p>Quickly they entered Wiz’ chocobo post, parking the regalia and the hunters’ car near the entrance of the post. Wiz, the owner of the post, waved at them and already Ignis went to him to tell him they will be two groups of people staying for the night. Noctis barely complained about a new night spend on the uncomfortable mat of a caravan, thinking he would share a bed with Prompto again effectively easing that thought.</p>
<p>Speaking of the devil, once out of the car the blonde guard immediately went to the pens, greeting and petting the giant birds approaching to have whatever attention the new visitor would give them. Gladio followed him with a laugh. One of the animals excitedly buried its beak in Prompto’s hair and Noctis could hear his shield’s commenting. “It think you are one of them.” They both laughed at this the blond ended up hugging the chocobo over the barrier. Noctis chuckled.</p>
<p>Then, the prince noticed the unmistakable silver haired silhouette approaching the pen as well, elegant fingers making their way to scratch  under one yellow bird’s big beak. The chocobo tilted its head and gave a loving stare at the hunter, obviously appreciating the attention.</p>
<p>Gladio noticed it too, as well as the animal’s behavior, completely different than the one bird with Prompto. He grinned, catching the hunter’s  attention. “You know them well.”</p>
<p>“Kinda.” He didn’t gave his attention away from the feathered animal which seemed almost ready to fall asleep, completely relaxed.</p>
<p>“Amazing.” Prompto smiled. “You really love them, don’t you?” He pointed at the little metallic chocobo charm hanging at the end of Yozora’s jacket zipper.</p>
<p>The hunter smiled softly. “It’s hard to not to.” The animal then pushed it’s big yellow head against the man’s chest who scratched its side with both hands, visibly happy about the affection he got from the bird. Noctis had to admit it was a nice sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the darkness of the night, the beast groaned, sniffing the air searching for something, it wasn’t even sure what for. It felt in pain and lost and in a blood lust.</p>
<p>All the creatures of the forest cowered in the darkest places of the forest before the sick looking creature. Predators and preys alike backing of before the beast. Afraid to the bones. The beast was roaming around the land, drooling and showing shining teeth under the moonlight. It was ready to slay whatever was coming its way, without purpose any, but with a uncontrollable rage and thirst.  </p>
<p>But as the beast tried to take a step forward it discovered itself stuck. It groaned as it realized one of its skinny leg was restricted by ice growing around it. Following a trail of ice on the humus, the beast roared at the silhouette walking toward it in the dark. The tip of one of the wands in the man’s hand linked the end of the ice trail. The beast roared even louder, putting its strength to free itself from the ice jail.</p>
<p>Once it was free, it get itself ready to rush on its attacker but it has not even time to stretch its muscles before a sword came across it’s body.</p>
<p>The beast disappeared without having time to make a sound, returning to the darkness it was born from. Under the moon, silver hair shone like a beacon, challenging the astral body’s light.</p>
<p>Yozora rose with a frown on his face, making his sword disappear in red particles as Magia, followed by Aegis, came closer. The tallest man spoke. “Yozora… It was-“</p>
<p>“I know. A heartless.” He cut off. His nails digging in his palms as he clenched his fist.  </p>
<p>“They seem to call them deamons in the local myths, however from what I have gathered before we arrived, these are legends as old as two thousand years ago. Seem like we get on the wrong timing and came by in time to see heatless invade this world again.”</p>
<p>“Shit. That wasn’t expected. This world Is on a worst state than expected.” Yozora snapped, upset and frustrated. Things really couldn’t go smoothly for once. Dealing with creatures of darkness wasn’t exactly something they planned to do.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Magia asked and there were a long moment of heavy silence as the mage and the shield stared at their commander. The situation was serious, there were no doubt about that, but they weren’t sure they could actually deal with it.</p>
<p>Yozora pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in resignation. “We follow the plan.”</p>
<p>Aegis mouth turned into a fine line. “Are you sure it is responsible of use to do that?”</p>
<p>The commander glared at his friend, silver brows furrowed. “Yes. We don’t know what cause heartless birth in this world, we can’t possibly try to act on our own on that one. If our plan success, they will be able to take care of it, even if it means our final goal is delayed.”</p>
<p>“Or it could deprive Eos from not only what could save it from heartless but also from precious time to do so.” The tall man said, anger underlying his words.</p>
<p>“We do as I said.” There were no room for argument this time and Yozora turned toward the mage. “We are going back to the camp, you took care of Noctis and his guards, did you?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I put a sleeping spell on their caravan before we left. They won’t notice anything.”</p>
<p>Aegis grunted something like ‘What if they got attacked’ and the redhead rolled his eyes. Focusing back on their new issue however. “Can it be a coincidence though?” The two others stared at him. “I mean, isn’t it strange we, three outsiders, are of the first to come to this world in ages and then suddenly heartless whose never have been seen over the last two thousand years appears?”</p>
<p>Aegis crossed his arms on his chest. “Are you telling we caused this?”</p>
<p>“Us. Or fate.” His face was grave.</p>
<p>The three men stared at each other under the moonlight, fully realizing their quest took a new gravity, the future of this world maybe weighing on their shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter :3 Our boy Riku is finally here haha. Tell me what you think about the chapter ^^<br/>Also one chapter before things kinda accelerate &gt;:3. See ya. Stay safe, Stay home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>